Batragon
|image =Batragon.jpg |caption =Batragon as it is seen in Godzilla: King of the Monsters #4 |name = |species =Irradiated Bat/Komodo Dragon Hybrid |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla |firstappearance =Godzilla: King of the Monsters #4 }} Batragon is one of Dr. Demonicus' mutant monsters used to oppose Godzilla in the Marvel Comics universe. History First appearing in the north Pacific, attacking oil tankers, Batragon is the first of the mutant creations of the mad villain Dr Demonicus. Exposing a bat and a komodo dragon to the radiation of the strange meteor he dubbed the 'Life Stone', Dr Demonicus created Batragon as a living weapon in his vendetta against the world, using him to cripple cargo tankers, that his mercenary demon soldiers might capture them and bring the resources back to their leader. However, on one of these missions, Batragon ran afoul of Godzilla, and was forced to retreat back to Dr Demonicus' base in the Aleutian Islands. Godzilla followed the injured monster, and arrived on the island to continue their contest. Filled with new strength from the Life Stone and seething with a desire for revenge, Batragon actually succeeded in breaking through the energy field maintained by Demonicus to keep his monsters caged in the bowl of a dormant volcano. Injured by his passage through the field, Batragon never-the-less attacked Godzilla, savaging the reptile with fang and claw, causing the titanic reptile to lose his footing on the mountain slope; however, Godzilla managed to lock Batragon in his grasp before falling towards the ground. As soon as the two made their impact on the ground, Godzilla immediately retaliated with a burst of frenzied strength and quickly smashed the bat monster underfoot, crushing the life from the mutant monster, who burned him to dust with the Atomic Breath for good measure. Abilities Batragon is a nimble and capable flyer, able even to dodge Godzilla's fiery breath and fast enough to strike ships at sea before appearing on their radar. The monster possesses savage claws and fangs which can rend flesh from bone. The thick warty hide of Batragon also provides him some protection against physical damage. The monster is, however, dependent on the radiation of the meteoric Life Stone, and must return to it frequently to replenish his strength. The monster also displays a weakness to electricity, being kept caged by a field of crackling energy when not allowed to roam free by Dr Demonicus. Combat Style Batragon is a feral, wild beast. Even under the command of Dr Demonicus, he is unpredictable, attacking with more fury and energy than his master might wish. The monster is also quick to attack any foe, no matter how powerful. He also displays a bent of cunning, knowing when he must replenish his strength, and breaking away from combat when he feels the need to restore his energy. Contrastly, the monster is also very savage, reacting to an attack on his home ground in much the manner of a rabid beast, attacking without any thought beyond the rending of his foe's flesh and tearing it apart with his fangs. Batragon favours diving down on an enemy, sinking his claws into its hide, firmly anchoring himself in his enemy's flesh, then tearing at their neck and vitals with his fangs. Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Comic Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Reptiles